The mission of the Translational Science Biocore (TSB) is to facilitate basic and translational cancer research by providing UWCCC members with a comprehensive array of services that enable cellular and molecular characterization of human derived biospecimens. Aim 1 is to collect and distribute human derived biospecimens. TSB operates with Institutional Review Board (IRB) approval to prospectively collect, store, and distribute a wide variety of human tissues and body fluids from patients being treated within our hospitals and clinics. Standard Operating Procedures have been established to ensure the collected biospecimens meet specified quality parameters. TSB is authorized by the IRB to serve as an ?honest broker? and provide investigators with needed clinical and demographic annotations that are coded in a manner that protects patient confidentiality. TSB also provides biospecimen collection, processing, and storage services to UWCCC members who direct project specific, IRB-approved protocols. Aim 2 is to construct and distribute disease specific tissue microarrays (TMAs). TSB pathologists review archival tissue blocks to identify specimens well suited for inclusion in each disease specific TMA, which is then constructed by TSB staff. Each TMA is fully annotated with relevant clinical data and is distributed to UWCCC members following appropriate institutional review. Aim 3 is to provide molecular pathology and imaging expertise and infrastructure. TSB pathologists and expert staff consult with UWCCC members to guide development, conduct, and interpretation of studies that utilize human derived biospecimens and also provide broad expertise and services in a variety of molecular pathology applications, including morphometric analysis of stained tissue sections, quantitative analyses of specific molecular phenotypes, laser capture microdissection, in situ hybridization, and immunohistochemistry. TSB houses the state-of-the-art instrumentation required for each of these services; e.g., Vectra and Nuance multispectral imaging platforms and Aperio digital pathology whole slide scanner. TSB also provides an assortment of basic histopathology support services on human derived biospecimens. Finally, TSB provides a cell line authentication service to assist UWCCC members in meeting NIH requirements for scientific rigor and reproducibility. Impact on UWCCC: TSB has achieved many noteworthy milestones during the current CCSG funding cycle. During this period, we have increased the volumes of biospecimens collected and distributed, the numbers of protocols and trials supported, and the number of UWCCC members served. We continuously evaluate the needs of the UWCCC research community and strive to address all identified needs in a timely manner. We have enhanced our existing services and have added new services to enable our members to perform innovative research that advances the UWCCC mission.